Giving up, HAHA ya right
by XXstrawberry beenyXX
Summary: They were laughing away, as the door chimed open, he saw Sai feeding her and lost lost. "Sasuke! what the heck!"


"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hi Naruto-kun!"

"HOW ARE YOU TODAY!"

"wonderful!" Sakura gave a happy sigh, but Naruto noticed something,

not once did Sakura look at Sasuke.

"hey,hey, Sakura-chan. why havn't you looked at Sasuke-Teme!"

"oh well, i've finally decided to give up on Sasuke-Teme! *smile*"

And that caught the said boys attention, But also the hyper Naruto.

"WHAT!"

"plus, theres definally better boys, out there that are going to treat me right!"

"sorry sakura-chan but im dating Hinata-chan!"

"not you baka! some other boy! plus I would never date my bestfriends boyfriend, who is my other bestfriend!"

"thats good, I woundnt have to hurt you, if you made me choose, I would definally choose Hinata, even though your super ho-"

Naruto got real quiet, after the famous Uchiha glare.

and then Kakashi showed up, late as ever.

"ok guys, no training today. I have a date!"

"With who?" Sakura asked politly.

" *blush* Anko"

"thats so cute! have a good time with Anko!"

"thank-you, bye!"

~~S~A~S~U~S~A~K~U~~

Sakura and Hinata were walking around, Tonight Hinata and Naruto were having a date, and Sakura was helping Hinata get ready.

So both girls went inside a Kimono store. Hinata's Father finally came around with her and Naruto dating, a year after the started.

And Hinata's father gave her a few hundred dollers to get ready for there second aniversary.

As Sakura and Hinata went in the store, Hinata saw a violet colored Kimono, with Lavender silked outlines. with some lavender heels.

But Sakura is also going on this aniversary, with a date. So She found a black colored Kimono, with light pink outlines. and black pumps.

After they bought the Kimono's, They went to Hinata's house, and got a full (thingy) manicure.

A hour later

Both girls had there outfits on, Hinata had light black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She wore shiney clear lipgloss. and dimond studes.

Sakura had her hair in a nice high messy bun, with her bangs framed her face. Like hinata she wore black make-up, only her eyeshadow was light pink. And she had hoop earrings.

And then there was a knock on the door, as one of the mades answered the door, and said 'the girls will be down in a second'.

Naruto and a black haired boy came in.

Sakura didnt know what her date looked like yet. But she was in for a surprise.

The girls went down stairs. Both boys wore black tucksitos.

Sakura saw her date, and almost screamed.

''SAI!"

"hey ugly! *smile*"

"YOUR MY DATE!"

"yup!"

"_it could be worse_" inner sakura spoke.

~~S~A~S~U~S~A~K~U~~

sai, sakura, naruto, and hinata was it the Raman Shop all laughing away.

the door chimed as it opened, but of couse no one payed attention.

But the person that walked in, instently saw sakura...with sai feeding her. The person didnt like that, And the person was Sasuke Uchiha.

The young Uchiha's eyes flashed red, with the Sharingan, and walked right over to Sai, and punched him in the face.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HECK!"

"thats my question, why are you feeding my girl Sai!"

"YOUR girl?" Sakura asked, inner sakura chearing.

"YES Sakura, your MY girl you are supposed to be MY fangirl!"

"what the..your jelouse!"

"no im not!" Sasuke blushed.

"yes you are!" sakura laughed.

And while these two bickered, Sai, Hinata, and Naruto snuck away.

"Im so not jelouse. your the one thats jelouse, if you have to get a date with SAI!"

"dont bring sai in this, hes a good guy!, and I didnt even know he was me date, AND guess what! he treats me better than you did!"

"OHHHH what happened to 'dont bring sai in this!' You know YOUR jelouse cause all my fangirls, wont ever leave me alone, and you dont have a chance to get next to me!"

"HAHA you think im JELOUSE of your FANGIRLS!, Well you just LOVE having me as a fangirl huh!"

"w-what...umm well your _my_ girl. not sai's or anyone elses! you've been my girl sence we were 5 years old, when you EVER first saw me.

and untill now when your 15. Its hard when my girls giving up on me, and she was a fan for 10 years, not once giving up on me..."

"wait. Me giving up on you, Haha ya right! I could never give up on _you_. MY Sasuke-kun. plus sai's ONLY a friend. My blind date, that I WAS on"

"...So I just spilled me feelimg all over the floor, and only to come out with your not giving up on me...Im gonna go"

"NO! I just got a confession, from a boy...well Sasuke Uchiha. Your better then other boys...*oh crap*"

"other...boys?"

"haha me and my imagination!" And then something very bad happened.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, WANNA GO ON A DATE!"...And Sasuke flipped out.

''SASUKE-KUN! Stop it!" Sakura suddenly giggled, causing sasuke to stop beating the fanboy up.

"...What are you laughing at?"

"YOU!...your jelouse again! sasuke-kun, lets go get ice cream!"

"...hn, ok"

Sasuke got up, and put an arm around sakura's waist, causing sakura blush red, and sasuke grin.

~~S~A~S~U~S~A~K~U~~

Sasuke and Sakura were at the the ice cream shop.

Fangirls that walked by fainted, for once the saw Sasuke _laugh and blush_. And it was because of some pink-headed girl.

One girl acussualy had enough nerve to come up to them, and pushed Sakura off the seet, and sat next to Sasuke.

Well untill sasuke Chidori'd her butt (hAHA STUPID FANGIRL xP). Sakura sat back down next to Sasuke, and licked some of his vanilla ice cream, then ran away, licking her strawberry flavored one, Sasuke laughed, but contined Chasing Sakura, which didnt last long,

as Sasuke Tackled sakura, causing both ice creams to go everywere. Sasuke licked off some mixed vanilla and strawberry ice cream,

that was one sakura's now burned red cheek.

Later that day, sasuke walked Sakura home, then he went home.

Sakura just got finished eating supper, when a knock came from the door.

Sakura answered the door, seeing Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. All three had sleeping bags, grining like bob cats.

The three came inside, and dropped there bags in the living room, then looked straight at sakura.

but lets save that for another story!

THE END!


End file.
